Hot Coldman
Coldman is a character that appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. He was the CIA Station Chief in Central America and the director of the "Peace Walker Project". Biography Early Life and Career During the height of the Cold War, Hot Coldman was the DCI and was regarded as a hero. In 1964, Director Hot Coldman began to fear The Boss's overwhelming charisma. He gave the greenlight to the Virtuous Mission (the mission where The Boss "defected" to Colonel Volgin's side in order to retrieve the Philosophers' Legacy). After meeting with The Boss, and stealing the Shagohod, Volgin fired one of the Davy Crocketts at Sokolov's Research Facility, thus framing The Boss in the process and Operation Snake Eater (the follow-up mission where Naked Snake executed The Boss (with assistance from ADAM and EVA) in order to "clear" his name, Major Zero's name, and save the FOX unit)Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots: Solid Snake: The Boss? Big Mama: The Boss was a legendary hero from the Second World War known as the Mother of Special Forces. She had an almost overwhelming charisma about her. The CIA feared this, so they had her eliminated.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker: Coldman: I know all about you. Tselinoyarsk? 10 years ago? Naked Snake: You were involved...? Coldman: The operation to eliminate the traitor? I planned the whole thing. Naked Snake: Shouldn't a suit like you be back at Langley? What the hell are you doing here? Coldman: ...It's what the CIA does best. Ensure people in the know keep their mouths shut, or else pack them off someplace where there's no one to listen.. However, Coldman ended up losing the position for the DCI (presumably for knowing too much about the mission), and was thereby replaced by a new DCI. However, Coldman was still employed in the CIA as the CIA Station Chief in Central America (although he claims that he got the job so he'd eventually be forgotten). During his exile, he planned for "a new world order" where machines would be the rulers of humanity, starting with deterrance. However, he also wanted his old director's job back as part of the motivation.Huey: You used me. Coldman: We used each other. I'll get my old Director's job back at Headquarters, and you'll finally be able to "walk tall" among your colleagues. Sometime after Operation Eater, Gene discovers that Coldman is the man responsible for The Boss's death. In 1970, Gene mentions "a single, deviously cunning strategist" (refering to Coldman) to Naked Snake during the FOX rebellion on the San Hieronymo PeninsulaMetal Gear Solid: Portable Ops: Gene: It was all a setup from the very beginning. Volgin launching the nuke... The Boss's death... Even your mission in Groznyj Grad, Snake. It was all the work of your country and a single, deviously cunning strategist.. Operation Peace Walker Main Article In 1974, Hot Coldman led the a rogue unit of the CIA (with the assistance from Cipher via Ocelot) and decided to start the Peace Walker Project. He recruited Dr. Huey Emmerich and Strangelove to help build Basilisk, as well as kidnapping Paz Ortega Andrade (Pacifica Ocean) after she stumbled upon a shipping facility. However, he has what was essentially an entirely different view of deterrence. He believed that in order to prove that a deterrent is perfect, they should actually test it, demonstrate its power to the world. Upon Huey learning the true nature of Peace Walker's development, Huey was disgusted to the point that he couldn't work on the project anymore, even if it meant sacrificing any chance of "walking tall" among his colleagues. Coldman then decided to dispatch his former accomplice by shoving him down the stairs. Coldman then launched a nuclear warhead shortly thereafter, as well as carting away Peace Walker to a remote underground base for the final stages of testing. He then caught Big Boss in the base while he was talking to The Boss's AI, thanks to it giving a similar signal to when Big Boss previously infiltrated the AI. Coldman then explained his involvement with The Boss's death, Big Boss's mission to Tselinoyarsk, and his belief in how the world's heroes shall only be machines, believing The Boss's beliefs to be bankrupt. He then orders for Big Boss to be detained and executed, and hints at wanting the Militaires Sans Frontieres wiped out as well. He relents to Strangelove's suggestion that he hand Big Boss over to her only so she can get the missing information on The Boss out of him, but he tells her that she shouldn't take too long, as he already received word that the SALT-II talks are on schedule, hinting that he intended to demonstrate Peace Walker's stance as the perfect deterrent while President Ford and his cabinet were out at Vladivostok to discuss with Brezhnev the terms of SALT-II. Shortly thereafter, Coldman then somehow managed to recapture Paz. He also reveals that he plans for the Mother Base to be the initial target for Peace Walker, both due to the fact that the radioactive fallout would poison Central America allowing for mass production of Peace Walker, and that it would wipe out the MSF, although not before he shows the White House that Peace Walker can travel in a versaitile manner. He also reveals that Peace Walker is the key to true peace, which is controlled nukes in his mind. After Big Boss fights with Peace Walker and defeats its bipedal form, Coldman directs Peace Walker to the Costa Rican/Nicaraguan border. Afterwards, Coldman uses a Nicaraguan-stationed American Missile Base's control room to input the final data for Peace Walker. Coldman gloats to Big Boss that he had already inputted the false data: Data that would fool military intelligence with falsified trajectory data, as well as cause Peace Walker to analyze the threat level, and launch a retalitory strike, as it cannot launch a nuclear strike on its own. However, Coldman is betrayed by his "ally": Ramón Gálvez Mena (aka KGB agent Vladimir Zadornov). Zadornov then reveals that he plans on having Peace Walker launch at Cuba, which would cause Anti-american sentiment amongst the international community, thus allowing the Soviets to win the Cold War. Vladimir then tries to get Paz to kill Coldman, reminding her of what he did to her, causing Coldman to apologize to her. However, despite what he did to her, Paz simply couldn't kill him, not having the heart to do so. Coldman was then shot in the chest by Vladimir, who deliberately missed fatally shooting him in order to get the access code from him. Vladimir's plot was undone, ironically by the KGB's former allies, the FSLN group led by Amanda Valenciano Libre. Unfortunately, Coldman, who was slowly dying from loss of blood from Vladimir's gunshot, got the last laugh by sending the false trajectory data towards NORAD, trying to trick them into launching at Peace Walker, who was already primed for launch mode at Cuba, which would cause a massive chain reaction by causing an all out nuclear war. However, he never lived long enough to see his plans end in ultimate failure by the efforts of Big Boss, Strangelove, Huey, and even Peace Walker itself (or at least The Boss's AI). Trivia *Coldman has in the back of his head a tattoo with the image of a wolfman holding a Peace symbol and the words "Homo Homini Lupus", which translates to "Man is a wolf to fellow man.". Homo Homini Lupus at Wikipedia *Coldman has a full head of hair in his picture appearance in "Portable Ops".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH6PzrXHo7w Behind the Scenes *Mugihito, the Japanese voice actor of Coldman, also voiced Sigma in the Mega Man X series. Coincidentally, both of his characters were former heroes who fell from grace and caused a catastrophe involving missiles. *In an issue of Famitsu, Coldman claimed that he found the perfect deterrant. The Boss's AI then says that it is Jack, to which Jack, blushing, most likely out of anger, says "From now on, call me Big Boss!". This was not included in the final game. Notes and References Gallery File:Coldman_tattoo.jpg|Coldman's tattoo. File:Coldman def up 01 fix.jpg Coldmantat.png|Coldman's tattoo, revealing the words "homo homini lupus".